Madam, How About the Fireworks?
is the thirtieth episode of Kamen Rider Den-O. Synopsis Deneb approaches Ryotaro in hopes of having him become his Imagin in order to prevent Yuto from using his final Zeronos Card. Plot The DenLiner gang gets ready for the big fireworks show when Yuto comes aboard to find Deneb, but Hana tells him that he is not there. At the Milk Dipper, Ryotaro and Airi have had a fight last night when the MilkDipper got quarantined, and the two not on speaking terms since. Ryotaro leaves, only to crash into Deneb, who wishes to open a contract with him. Deneb reveals to Ryotaro that he cannot face Yuto after having him use up his second to last card, seeing that helping Ryotaro to ensure Yuto does not use the card. But Momotaros senses presence of the Bluebird Imagin, who had just forged a contract with a pyrotechnician named Tōru Terasaki. Once they do find the Imagin, Deneb reluctantly interferes too much with the battle, and the Bluebird escapes in the process. Later, Ryotaro goes to find Tōru in the hospital who reveals his wish for his divorced wife and son Ryu to see fireworks after five years. Ryotaro also tries to talk some sense into Deneb, convincing him to go and apologize to Yuto. When the Bluebird Imagin attacks Tōru's wife by showing her his "fireworks" to complete the contract, he steals Tōru to travels into the past. Den-O Sword Form pursues the Imagin, fighting him before assuming Climax Form, and using his Boistous Shout to destroy the Bluebird Imagin. Back in the present time, Deneb finds Yuto and begs for forgiveness. But Yuto saying that the card is not what is truly important to him, throws the last card into a nearby river, bringing Deneb to tears. Later, Terasaki is able to work his first fireworks presentation, and finds his wife and Ryu behind him, enjoying the show. Likewise, Airi and Ryotaro make peace and watch the fireworks with Ozaki, Miura, and Hana, while the Tarōs watch on the train (with Momotaros trying to be the quiet one for once and ending up with a faceful of scalding coffee). As for Yuto and Deneb, they search for the discarded Zeronos Card in the pond... which ends up in a wrestling match as their friendship is once again intact. Forms *Den-O: Sword Form, Climax Form Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : *Firework Master: *Victim: * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Den-O/Momotaros: *Urataros: *Kintaros: *Ryutaros: *Kamen Rider Zeronos: *Deneb: *Bluebird Imagin: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 26, . * This episode features the last appearance of Yuriko Shiratori as Hana. Hana will be absent the next two episodes before reappearing in Time Troubler Kohana, played by Tamaki Matsumoto. Yuriko will be seen in a flashback in Time Troubler: Hana and in the opening for the remainder of the show. ** By extension, this will be the last appearance of Hana as a young adult. DVD releases Kamen Rider Den-O Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Lucky Horror Show, Madam, How About the Fireworks?, Ai Need Yu and Last Train Card Zero. Blu-ray Box 2 comes with 18 episodes. Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Episodes